In My Arms
by Awahili
Summary: A little bit of AU. A glimpse into a late night bonding between father and daughter. CM


A different kind of song-fic from me.  I'm not a huge "lyrics in the text" fan, but it worked here.  Hopefully you will enjoy it.

************************************************************************************************

A baby's wail broke the peaceful silence that had engulfed the apartment, and Chandler's eyes snapped open.  Quickly he threw the covers off and kissed Monica's forehead.

"I'll get her," he said as he padded out the door and into the next room.  Carefully, he reached in and picked up the little girl that was reaching up for him.

"Shh, Daddy's here."  He bounced her a little to get her quiet, patting her back gently as he spoke.  She continued to cry softly, and Chandler moved to the rocking chair.  "Come on, it's three o'clock in the morning."

He continued to whisper quietly, hoping to get her back to sleep, but to no avail.  He sighed, knowing what he had to do.  Silently, he thanked God that Monica was still asleep.  Even though they had known each other for years, there was still one thing she didn't know about him.  "Okay, Kayla, but this stays between you and Daddy."  He paused for a moment, then, in a soft tenor, he began to sing.

_"__3 am__ on the clock, lullaby music box; oh baby please don't cry, let's let Momma sleep tonight."_

From the other bedroom, Monica awoke at the sound of a soft voice floating through the silence.

_"You've only been home one day; you don't even know your name.  Tiny hand on my cheek, you're a miracle to me."_

She stood and threw on her robe, being careful not to make any noise.

_"In the stillness of the night, cradled in this rocking chair, I hold all my hopes and dreams, every single answered prayer."_

She quickly tiptoed across the living room, poked her head around the corner, and listened to Chandler's soft singing.

_"In my arms, wish I could hold you forever; in my arms, I will give you shelter_

_Still I know, I can't always be there to protect you from this great big old world_

_But I swear this much is true: there'll always be a place for you in my arms."_

She smiled as he rocked their newborn daughter, his finger tracing the frail lines of her face.

_"As I watch you take each breath, oh it scares me to death to know you're counting on me to be the daddy that you need."_

She smiled at the truthfulness of the statement; just a few years ago, he would have been terrified of the thought of having a child.

_"Wounded knees and broken hearts, learning how to drive a car; when it's time for your first date will I know just what to say?"_

Monica silently wondered where he'd heard such a perfect song, and smiled as she watched her daughter's eyes drift closed.

_"When you find that one true love, I'll put on my best smile.  And I'll try to hide my tears as I walk you down the aisle."_

She leaned against the doorframe quietly, resisting the urge to step into the room and join them.

_"In my arms, wish I could hold you forever; in my arms, I will give you shelter_

_Still I know, I can't always be there to protect you from this great big old world_

_But__ I swear this much is true: there'll always be a place for you in my arms_

_Oh this promise I will keep as you finally fall asleep in my arms"_

Chandler looked down hopefully and noted with joy that Kayla had fallen back to sleep.  He stood and laid her back down in her crib, kissing her softly before turning around.  He jumped back when he saw Monica in the doorway, looking at him in awe.

"Oh my God," she whispered, her hand on her chest.  "Where did you learn to sing?"  Chandler sighed as he scuffed the floor with his bare foot, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know," he said truthfully, "I've always been able to sing."  Monica walked over to him and slid her arms around his neck.

"It was beautiful," she whispered, mindful of the sleeping infant next to them.  "What song was that?"

"Just something I heard on the radio a few times.  I thought it was appropriate."  He seemed a little apprehensive still, and she pulled him into an embrace.

"It was perfect," she said.  "I told you that you'd be a great father."  Chandler pulled back and walked out into the living room, sinking down on the couch.  Monica followed, pulling the door to behind her.  She kneeled down in front of him, placing her hands on his knees.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"  His head was in his hands and he was staring at the floor, his face totally slack and his eyes closed.

"It's just…" he began after a few moments of silence, "What if I turn out like my father?  What if I can't do this?  I don't know what being a good dad means, and…" he trailed off as Monica stood.

"So that's it?" she said, almost angrily.  "You're scared so you're just gonna give up?"  Chandler's eyes snapped open and he jumped up, grabbing her shoulders.

"God, no, Monica.  I would never leave you…_ever_."  He wrapped his arms around her protectively, pulling her head to his chest.  "I just freaked out for a minute.  But we can do this together."  He kissed her head, holding her in his firm embrace.  She squeezed him tightly before stepping back, cupping his face in her hands.

"_That's_ the difference between you and your father, Chandler.  He gave up, and you're not going to."  He smiled a little, his eyes regaining their light.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right," she said laughing.  "Now, it's almost three-thirty in the morning, and Kayla's going to want her mother the next time she wakes up, so let's get back to bed."  She grabbed his hand and led him back to the bedroom, smiling as he spooned up against her when they were under the covers.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, kissing her lightly.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, before succumbing to her exhaustion.

******************************************************************************************************

Ok, not my best work, I know.  But I heard this song and it fit so well, that I just had to post it.  TTFN


End file.
